Asleep on the Job
'Asleep on the Job '''is an episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. In this episode, Elliott gets hired for a mechanical job, but as usual, he falls asleep. Starring *Elliott *Lumpy Featuring *Handy *Toothy *Cuddles *Truffles Appearences None Plot Elliott is walking around, looking a little drowsy. He suddenly sees a "Help Wanted" sign near a large building proclaiming "HTF Mechanics". The sleepy sloth thinks for a while, and then he walks inside the building. Lumpy is sitting at the desk in front of Elliott, and Lumpy is surprised that someone new finally wants to join. Elliott accepts to join, and Lumpy hands him his work uniform. The sleepy sloth frowns at this, but yet still puts it on. Truffles is seen driving his car, almost passing by the HTF Mechanics store, when suddenly his car breaks down. Lumpy sees him frustrated, and he guides him in. The dimwitted moose commands Elliott, Handy, Toothy, and Cuddles to fix Truffles's car. They all agree. But, this is only the start of the madness... Handy is now seen trying to reach for a hammer, but her has no hands. He makes his trademark angry face, and sits down somewhere. Toothy then grabs the hammer, and hammers on the loose bolts of Truffles's car. Cuddles then gets a paint bucket and paints Truffles's car the color of blood over his mud brown dried paint on his car. Elliott then realises that no one is paying attention to him. He runs away and falls asleep on a big brown tree. While Cuddles is ''still painting Truffles's car, he gets up from sitting. He then slips on something and he accidentely puts the paintbrush in his mouth, forcing him to taste the red paint. He then swallows it, and then he dies from poisoning inside the paint. He drops the paint bucket in mid air and the bucket lands on Handy's head. He screams, and runs around. Toothy is walking around, and he accidentely drops gasoline on the paint bucket on Handy's head. The gasoline burns through the bucket and burns Handy's head, coming in contact with the paint dripping all over himself. Handy then burns to ashes. Toothy then finishes fixing Truffles car, and tells Lumpy that the car is finally fixed. Lumpy then tells Truffles that his car is fixed, then the sailor pig walks out and sees his fixed car. He is very surprised, and then he got inside his car. Toothy walked in front of it, making the "thumbs up" sign at Truffles. Truffles turned on his car, and then he ran over Toothy. Lumpy then makes the "thumbs up" sign at Truffles's car, as he was driving away. Moral "Always let all of your problems burn away into ashes!" Deaths *Cuddles dies from tasting red paint. *Handy burns into ashes from the contact of red paint and gasoline. *Toothy gets ran over by Truffles's car. Trivia *There are no females in this episode. *Everyone except Truffles, Lumpy, and Elliott die in this episode. *No one dies until the middle of this episode. *The moral of this episode references Handy's death in this episode. *The title of this episode matches Elliott's personality perfectly. *This is one of the few episodes when Truffles actually has a starring or featuring role in an episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 18 Episodes